Too Late
by Arom1
Summary: Humphrey had it with them all, he was going to make them pay, pay for making his life a living hell. XoneshotX


**While getting in the mood for writing my more violent stories, I thought of this, warning there is a lot of character death.**

"hey man thanks for the ride!"

Humphrey said as he jumped out of shakey's van

"no problem man"

shakey replied leaning out the window

"remember im picking you up at ten, I got some things to do with Reba"

giving Humphrey a wink, he just smiled

"oh, and good luck with Kate"

and gave him a thumbs up

"thanks shakey, you're the man!"

Humphrey said smiling, walking away he gave shakey one last wave before he entered the school, reaching the door he gave it tug and it opened easily, taking a left in the 100 hallway he heads to his locker, tapping on the lockers as he walked past them he found his, twisting the dial

"…24…12….42"

he mumbled under his breath, once his combination was in, he pulled up on the tab, after a click the door opens revealing a bouquet of roses, Kate's favorites, taking them out slowly he picks out the card, opening it he gives a little chuckle _*SLAM*_ his locker shut suddenly, Humphrey sighs

"what do you want Garth?"

he questions turning around where he is met by Garth and his goons, Candu and Hutch

"nothing Humphrey, we just wanted to stop by and see what your doing, Oh are those roses?"

he questions, grabbing them from his hands

"seriously why are you here?"

he pouts

"honestly Humphrey I just wanted to say hi to a friend"

that brings a laugh out of his goons, he drops the flowers

"oops"

he says shrugging, Humphrey bends over to pick them, big mistake, a soon as he bends over he is sent flying to the ground, looking up he sees them towering above him, slowly he gets up, only to be knocked down again, Garth picking the roses up again questions

"hmm I wonder what these are for, probably someone special"

he reaches for the card

"come on Garth give them back"

he smiles upon opening the card

"does Humphrey-wumpfry have crush on Kate?"

he says in a mocking tone

"lets just give him a makeover she'll sure to love!"

upon saying that Candu and hutch smile and begun beating on Humphrey sending him flailing to the ground, reaching for the roses Garth stomps on his hand causing Humphrey to cry and and to clutch it in his good hand

"guys stop"

Garth says, squatting down directly above him garth says

"leave here now, and stay away from my girlfriend"

and with that he stands up to walk away only to turn around quickly and kick him in the gut and leave him in his wounded state on the floor, but before Garth leaves he has an idea, pulling out his cell phone he calls everyone he knows and tells them to come to the 100 hallway, in a matter of minutes the hallway fills up with a mass of laughter from the people Garth called , Garth smiling at his great idea strolls into the middle of the crowd

"please take a careful look at exhibit A"

he says pointing to Humphrey thriving in pain on the ground

"this is a prime example of a looser, a looser that also happens to like MY girlfriend!"

the crowd gasps and then snickers occasionally pointing a finger at the man on the ground, Humphrey looking up at the crowd of people sees Kate laughing as well, his temper flares and he drags himself off the floor, shakily standing up Garth notices this and moves over and puts his arm over his shoulder

"where you going to buddy?"

he asks laughing, that's when Humphrey dos something pretty ballsey, he punches Garth in the face, sending him backwards into the crowd, not staying to see the effect of what he does Humphrey bolts pushing past people he makes it to the door, wasting no time in opening it he's out, out in the cold air of the night, out and away from Jasper High, running past the cars in the parking lot he makes it to the street, looking both ways he's sure that no cars are coming and he sprints across ang is now headed to his house a couple blocks away, reaching his house he fishes for the key in his pocket, jamming the jey into the lock he rips the door open and slams it shut "mom…dad!" he calls into the darkness, no reply

"figures…"

he mumbles

"they've never cared for me"

walking into the kitchen he opens the fridge and grabs something to eat, shutting the fridge he enters the basement, AKA his room, walking towards his computer he open his browser history, all of it full of porn and bomb making, he clears it and exits out of the internet, turning away he looks at his wall, full of posters and a picture of Garth, with darts and knives in it, sharp knives, knives that will cut through flesh like a hot knife through butter, he gets an idea, a bad idea, but before anything could stop him, he jumps up and rips a poster of the wall revealing a hole in the wall where a big box sits, lifting the heavy box he sets it on the ground, opening the lid and tilting it on its side the goodies fall out, smiling a sadistic mad smile he gets what he's looking for, a glock, multiple magazines, and a few boxes of 9mm ammo, as well as a paintball mask, camo cargo pants, large black combat boots, and a Kevlar vest, how'd he get this stuff? Let's just say he's been planning for something like this for awhile, today was the last day that anyone would make fun of Humphrey, after getting his drab on he moves to one of the floorboards, removing it he pulls out twelve gauge shotgun as well as two boxes of shells, loading up both of the weapons he pulls a few throwing knifes out of the wall and he grabs his machete out of the closet, stopping in front of his mirror, he grabs a satchel and fills it with the rest of his loose ammunition and heads out the door and towards his shed where he grabs a 1000 feet of tightly wrapped rope, heading to the garage he sees his mom left the car "guess she was with dad" he thought and grabbed the keys, started the car and opened the garage door and drove out, upon reaching the cross walk he read the sign draped acrossed the entrance to the school _Jasper High Prom!_ He scoffed

"its not going to be to happy now"

entering the parking lot he picks the one closes to the door running towards the entrance he sneaks in silently, locking the doors behind him, he sneaks into the office, sliding the machete out of the scabbard he moves to the principle's office, the door is slightly open and he can see him moving around, he burst through the door startling him and causing the man to drop his phone, Humphrey shuts the door behind him and locks it

"hey prince, how are you?"

Humphrey says with malice in his voice, the man is scared

"uh, what do you want?"

Humphrey brings up the machete

"before I tell you, remember during football season the boy who was beat up because he didn't go to the last game of the season?"

the man nods

"well, that was me"

a look of shock crosses his face

"Humphrey?"

Humphrey removes his mask

"and remember after I complained to you, all you said was to "get some school spirit" well, this is what I think of school spirit"

before he could react Humphrey sent the machete in his chest giving it a turn and jerks it out, but before leaving he goes to the cell phone he dropped and crushed it

"goodnight"

he says before opening the door and closing it, suddenly over the speakers a voice rings out

"_everyone to the auditorium so we can announce the best couple!"_

Humphrey growled at the thought of Kate and Garth winning AGAIN, he smiles again, he's got another idea, after waiting a good five minutes he goes towards the auditorium, but instead of entering he wraps the handles together with the rope, successfully locking it, then he walks towards the Girls locker room, looking for someone special, upon entering he hears two girls talking to each other, he smiles and pulls the glock out and turns the corner, the two girls see him and shriek

"get away you freak!"

followed by

"yeah you sicko!"

the two girls are sweets and candy, raising the gun the girls scream again, he takes of the mask

"Humphrey?"

they say in unison

"the one and only"

he replies before pulling the trigger twice dropping both of the girls leaving them in a pool off their blood and tangled up between each other, leaving the locker room, the only trace of him being there was the two bodies and his bloody boot prints, he listened for anybody who would of heard the gunshots, no one, great, he walks across the hallway into the Boys locker room, seeing someone taking a piss he decides it would be a great time to practice his throwing knife skills, reaching into his cargo pocket and pulls out two throwing knives, takes aim and before he could throw the wolf turns around and screams

"what the hell are you doing"

but he couldn't finish anything because the blade entered his throat causing blood to go down his wind pipe making anything he said turn into a gurgle and not before long the wolf collapsed to the floor and Humphrey left, leaving the bathroom he headed towards the south entrance of the auditorium only to meet hutch and Candu sucking face with their girlfriends

"perfect"

Humphrey thought their make out session looked enjoyable

"well look who decided to play dress up"

Candu exclaimed pushing his girl away and grabbing hutch's shoulder and turning him towards Humphrey

"well I guess we need to point him in the right direction to the closest costume party"

hutch replied, moving towards Humphrey, he went for his knife, big mistake, Humphrey went for his gun, leveling gun on Candu's head, he dropped the knife

"woah buddy lets not do anything to dangerous"

Humphrey smirked and fired anyway, the bullet ripped through his chest causing a large dark spot to appear on his suit, shifting targets quickly hutch met the same fate, upon hearing the noise Kate decided to see what the loud noise was and opened the door and entered the hallway, she shut the door behind her and turned to see the two dead wolves crumpled on the ground in pools of blood, Humphrey saw her and reacted quickly, sprinting towards her before she noticed and when she did it was too late, because he already scooped her up in his arms and shoved a cloth in her face to muffle her screams, before anyone could see them he opened an classroom door and locked it, looking back at Kate who was laying on the ground in a daze, a lot of impure thoughts crossed his mind, walking over to Kate casually he removed his mask, she gasped

"Humphrey?"

she asked, and he nodded getting closer

"why are you doing this?"

she asked again backing up, this time more fear in her voice, he stopped

"why m I doing this? PROBABLY BECAUSE ITS PEOPLE LIKE YOU HAVE MADE MY LIFE HELL!"

he screamed, she was shocked, humphrey never screamed, this time she was cornered

"what are you going to do to me"

she asked, Humphrey smirked, as quick as lightning her strapless dress was now pilled around her ankles leaving her exposed, she shrieked and attempted to cover herself up, but it was too late Humphrey was already pinning her to the ground

"just make it quick"

she whispered, after he got what he wanted he tied her up with what was left of his rope and covered her in a blanket, leaving the room he whispered

"see you later"

and then he entered the auditorium, after locking the door he turned around to the room staring at him

"what you never saw a wolf with a gun before?"

he asked and that's when he went for his shotgun, he room erupted with screams as everyone tried to leave, only to find the door locked, Humphrey wasted no time and began to unload into the crowd, blood and other bodily fluids made walking hard, but hell he was having fun

"HAVING FUN NOW?"

he screamed while he shot anyone who seemed fit, raising the barrel at a wolf he stopped, it was Lilly Kate's younger sister, and she was nice enough to him, so he walked past her, he assumed he already killed Garth until he saw the wolf panicking when he noticed him

"Garth, I just wanna talk!"

Humphrey yelled mockingly and raised his gun hitting him in the leg, Garth fell down quick, in a puddle of another wolf's blood, he rolled on his back and started to beg

"Garth we're friends aren't we?"

Humphrey asked and he nodded, he shot him again, this time in the other knee, he cried out

"am I hurting you?"

Humphrey questioned, this time he raised the gun at his crotch and pulled the trigger, but all he heard was a click, Garth sighed in relief

"you're not out of the woods yet….FRIEND"

Humphrey seethed, he revealed his glock

"sorry buddy"

and he pulled the trigger causing what used to be there, erupt into blood and bits of sinewy muscle , Humphrey looked around, he noticed the pained and frightened looks and the amount of wolves he killed, he felt so bad, Horrible even, then he realized im defiantly going to jail for this, that's when he decided that it was Too Late to back out, he raised the gun one last time and pulled the trigger.

_Epilogue:_

_Garth survived his wounds, but is crippled for life and can never have children again._

_Kate continued the year, fine except she has one dirty little secret she kind of enjoyed the events that happened in the room._

_Shakey, Mooch, and salty were surprised at what Humphrey did, but they still do think him as a friend_

_Humphreys parents were arrested for child abuse and neglect._

**Well that's the end of my dark story, tell me did you like or did you hated everything is welcomed.**:**also sorry if i say man and not wolf.**


End file.
